German patent application DE 10 2004 047 452 A1 discloses a cooling system for an internal combustion engine, comprising a first cooling circuit for a cylinder head and a second cooling circuit for an engine block, which are connected to each other. A controllable setting member is situated between the first and second cooling circuits in order to regulate the distribution of a coolant stream.
A similar cooling system with a first cooling circuit for cooling the cylinder head and a second cooling circuit for cooling the cylinder block is disclosed in European patent application EP 1 035 306 A2.
German patent application DE 10 2004 024 289 A1 describes a cooling system for a vehicle, having a high-temperature circuit and a low-temperature circuit. The high-temperature circuit is provided for cooling the internal combustion engine, while the low-temperature circuit serves to cool an intercooler and, if applicable, an oil cooler.
German patent application DE 10 2011 101 337 A1 also discloses a circuit arrangement having a low-temperature circuit to cool auxiliary aggregates of an internal combustion engine and a high-temperature circuit to cool the internal combustion engine as well as additional auxiliary aggregates.
Japanese utility model JP 06-60745 U discloses an internal combustion engine having at least one cylinder with a cylinder housing that accommodates a cylinder liner and also having a cylinder head, whereby the cylinder liner is enclosed by a first and a second cooling jacket, whereby the first cooling jacket is flow-connected to a cooling chamber in the cylinder head.
The first cooling jacket is separated from the second cooling jacket inside the cylinder housing in terms of the flow. Similar internal combustion engines are also disclosed in Japanese patent applications JP 55-057614 A or JP 58-65927 A.
At the present time, achieving a highly efficient oil separation poses huge problems for the crankcase ventilation system. There are various systems on the market which attempt to meet the applicable requirements for achieving the highest possible separation efficiency when it comes to the oil fractions present in the blow-by gas. The technical resources involved for this are considerable and correspondingly costly.